


You're My Favorite Obsession

by lumosmaxxima



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Warbler Blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosmaxxima/pseuds/lumosmaxxima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt written for one of my roleplay blogs, though it was worth sharing! Sebastian is a seasoned Warbler, and Blaine is the new transfer student; it's love at first sight for Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favorite Obsession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aymixium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aymixium/gifts).



**“Warblers, this is Blaine Anderson. Our newest member.”**

Sebastian rolled his eyes and didn’t even bother to look up from his phone as they announced the newbie - he never gave them the time of day. Why would he? They almost always sucked balls. Why would this one be any different?

He had half a mind to leave before the new guy started singing, but as soon as the first spoken word out of his mouth hit Sebastian’s ears he looked up with wide eyes, eyes that shot to Blaine and stayed steady, taking in the face that was suddenly so important to him. Dark hair and bright hazel eyes had him entranced, throw in that billion dollar smile as he was sure it was scientifically possible that he might drop dead at any moment, because there was no way in hell this kid wasn’t a literal angel.

Another word spoken had Sebastian at the edge of his seat as Blaine began to sing and he felt his jaw drop open, even angels had to be jealous of the tone that spilled from lips he knew he had to have pressed to his as soon as possible. He wasn’t sure what was happening to him as he felt his throat constrict, his hands were shaking, his palms sweaty, a smile so bright and foreign as he watched the smaller male dance around the room, lost in everything that was Blaine Anderson. His heart raced as he caught Blaine’s eyes and a shaky breath was forced out of him as it suddenly dawned on him; _he was in **love**_.


End file.
